Question: A marathon is $26$ miles and $385$ yards. One mile equals $1760$ yards.

Leila has run ten marathons in her life. If the total distance Leila covered in these marathons is $m$ miles and $y$ yards, where $0\le y<1760$, what is the value of $y$?
Explanation: If one marathon equals $26$ miles and $385$ yards, then ten marathons equal $260$ miles and $3850$ yards. Those $3850$ yards can be broken down as $2$ miles and $3850 - (2\cdot 1760) = 3850 - 3520 = 330$ yards. Therefore, $y=\boxed{330}$.